Love Is Never Impossible
by Part-time Dreamer
Summary: Life could be hard, for both of them, but maybe having a little love in there wasn't so bad after all. It is never impossible. Ai/Conan. Shiho/Shinichi. One-shot. COMPLETE.


**A/N: **I was stuck in the middle of Through The End, and suddenly Bourbon showed up his face in File 823 and this story was born. So consider this as a **spoiler warning **up to that case (The Mystery Train Case, File 818-824).

Also Conan/Ai or Shinichi/Shiho is simply amazing. (I still don't get it why FFnet makes Ai and Shiho to be two separate characters, unlike Shinichi/Conan. It's not fair)

This one-shot is unbetaed. And it's supposed to be a fluff, so happy ending is absolute. OOCness? Maybe, but I've done my best. Enjoy!

**Warning: spoilers!** as mentioned above

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

**.**

**Love Is Never Impossible**

**.**

**.**

5.

The first time she confronted them, she thought it was going to be the end of everything.

It wasn't like she didn't expect it. She knew the stake. No traitor had ever survived long in the run before. And when Gin looked at her in the eye and pulled the trigger, she mentally wished a goodbye to this cruel, rotten world.

But then Gin was kneeled, and Vodka looked worried. There was a voice commanding her to drop herself down the chimney.

She didn't recognize the voice, nor did she want to obey it. If she had to die that night, a nice clean shot in the head would be better than dropping herself down the cold floor. Hell, she didn't even think she had enough strength left to move her body to do anything.

Vodka was furious now. He shot the voice away like crazy. The explosion woke her up in an instant and she felt there's another bullet hit her. But there wasn't any. Another voice sprang out instead. Louder this time. And it's getting more impatient. It told her to hurry up.

That was the time she realized she could trust that voice. And after the moment she did that, she pushed herself forward and lunged herself to the dusty hole in front of her, relying all her life to be fall again. It took only a second for her bones to start cracking, and the next thing she remembered was the pain that surged through her when she shrunk back onto her child body.

She didn't recall much of the details after that. There she was, lying helplessly, and there was a new voice talking to her. She couldn't look up and find out who that was. Her limbs were too numb and her brains couldn't process everything that fast after all the damage she suffered. But the voice kept on buzzing on and on beside her until it completely faded away. She was alone again. She wasn't sure what that meant.

But it was before someone grabbed her by her shoulder and whispered by her ear. It was a different kind of voice than any of the ones she'd been listening to that night, but it's the most familiar one that was close and dear to her heart.

"It's alright now, you're safe. I got you."

He was the one who had been helping her since she's stuck at the wine storage room, had saved her from the rooftop, and told her that she was safe for now. That moment, she knew if _that_ voice said so, it would be.

And she was right.

* * *

A week later, she found herself sitting in her bed with a body full of bandages, looking at the burned diskette on her lap. The boy was near her. The one that saved her life.

He was waiting for her to say something then. But she wasn't sure of what to expect. There was nothing much to say. The diskette was burned. It was beyond repair.

"I'm sorry, Kudo," she said, and he nodded.

"It's fine. We can get another one sooner or later," the boy shrugged. "Maybe we'll get the chance to meet them again sometimes."

Yes, of course he's looking forward to it. Haibara groaned softly in her throat. Her wounds stung so much it sent misery to every inch of her skin. Hearing someone mention the organization with innocent, blissful voice bugged her to the core, really.

"I thought we've done talking about this," she exhaled, suddenly felt exhausted. "I'm sure you should be aware by now that one little mistake can be deadly to us, Mr. Detective."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing," he said, smirking. "I just can't wait to crash them down and make them pay. I know they will."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Because, Haibara, the truth will always win," the boy replied with a triumph on his face, which made her almost burst of laughter if only she didn't have to feel the cracked bones whenever she moved too much. "And plus, I know we'll make a good team."

Haibara chuckled by every last sense of bitterness she could manage. She couldn't help it.

"It's a bad decision, you know. Being in a team with someone like me," she managed to speak. "The organization wouldn't hesitate erasing anyone associated with whoever interferes with their business. You'll put everyone in your life in danger if they find out that you're siding with me."

"We won't know that for sure before we try, right?" the boy said, his voice steady and light. For a moment she felt that he was looking right through her with his eyes hidden behind his thick stupid pair of glasses. It was unnerving, yet enchanting kind of eyes that threatened to shatter her facade, lure her more into him and drown her senses altogether. It was like magic that granted wishes and made the impossible come true. It made her want to turn her head away.

"This is not a game, Kudo," she insisted.

"Yeah, but this isn't a death sentence either, is it?"

And then that was it. The words were lost because nothing would be able to reason with him. She lowered her head, to the burned and damaged diskette, then she looked outside the windows and far from his gaze. It felt unfamiliar. His encouragement, that was. It was naïve and utterly idiotic, but there was strength in which Haibara had never felt for so long. It was unfamiliar because for a moment, it felt like there was a new hope she thought never existed before.

"Alright, you need to rest. I'm going to leave you now," Conan said, half-apologetic and half-disappointed because he had to left her unconvinced. She looked away still, and he's already prepared to step out when he spoke again. "You're not _them_, Haibara. And I won't let _them_ treat you like one. Goodnight."

He closed the door tight and she could hear his steps fading. She then looked at the hollow room and wasted no time fixing herself in her bed. Probably he was right. Probably she was too tired and too easy to give up. Probably she needed to sleep to wake up in clean state of mind and realize that maybe, just maybe, this whole world in her eyes was just a lie and there's still hope left.

She laid down, breathed, and for five seconds, she stared blankly to the ceiling and smiled. Maybe being rescued from death wasn't so bad after all.

**-0-**

4.

The second time she confronted _them_, it was like seeing a nightmare come alive.

Haibara felt her heart in her throat, almost literally, because only God knew how long she had been running like hell to get to the place. She wondered why she hadn't fainted yet, even by the image she witnessed in front of her now. It nearly made her gut flip.

A woman was down. She looked much like Jodie-sensei and she was shot, either by the blonde woman with pistol standing nearby or by a sniper fairly far from the scene. Conan, the boy she desperately worried about minutes ago, was aiming his watch to the woman before got caught off guard and shot himself instead. The woman gently put him down in an instant and pointed her gun towards her. She even addressed the girl by her codename.

For one split second, Haibara's brain stopped functioning because it was happening so fast and so unreal and the next second could be the last second of her breath in life.

But then she thought _screw it_.

She listened calmly, so calmly, when the woman called Vermouth accused her of being a fool, et cetera, et cetera. And when Vermouth mentioned death, Haibara had never felt so sure that she was really there to it. That was it. The game was over. All it needed was a single bullet and everybody could live the next day and forget about her forever.

And then there was a loud bang and something jumped out from the trunk. It was a woman, and she rushed toward Haibara and charged onto her till they both fell to the ground. Haibara was on her back, and the woman held her tight like she'd take a bullet for her. She was protecting her. She was Ran.

Out of everybody else, really.

Ran was holding her and trying to calm her down, telling her not to worry because the help was on the way and that she got her. She got _her_, for God's sake. And then she asked her to hang in there a little while longer and have faith because they're going to make it alive. It was so out of place that she was far away from the detective agency and got herself involved. It was so out of place, and painful, and foolish, and Haibara even thought she would never forgive herself if that girl was hurt because of her.

Vermouth was snapping at them, but she hadn't shot anybody. That's odd. Did the girl's charm really work?

Ran didn't get off of her, and Haibara felt the girl's frantic heartbeat was drumming against her own. It stunned her for a moment. Had she been scared all along? Or was she too busy thinking about death rather than trying to stay alive, like this girl?

Haibara didn't feel Vermouth presence anymore. Probably there was a new company and new happenings going on. Suddenly she didn't care. She couldn't care. She was so drained and scared and pathetic, and somehow she felt a wave of warmth rushed through her body. She felt her eyelids were closed, and darkness overcame her. If that day was a nightmare, she didn't know if she'd truly wake up at the end. All she could do was hope.

* * *

Her head felt like it just recovered from overdosed caffeine when she opened her eyes. Pain was all over her body, and she didn't recognize the room she was in.

"Ah, there you are! Thank God you're okay!"

Haibara mentally hoped that she was still dreaming and going to pass out again. But it was too late because she had seen the voice beside her now.

It was the very same Ran she had dreamt of dying and Ran was looking right at her, sitting on the edge of separate white bed with her everlasting smile and confidence. She was unharmed. Physically, at least. Then Haibara realized that she herself was unscathed too. She unconsciously took a long breath in relief. The sick feeling in her stomach was gone for a while.

"Ran-san," she acknowledged her and the girl beamed as if she's glad that Haibara could remember her name and didn't suffer from amnesia. "Is– Is everyone alright?"

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that," Ran said. "Conan-kun was found and he's alright. The kidnapper left him somewhere before running away. And Jodie-sensei… Well, she is being taken care now, so she must be alright too."

"Oh," she muttered. Okay. Kidnapping. She would give that as an answer to whoever asking later on. She had been kidnapped with Conan. She didn't know how either Jodie-sensei or Ran got involved. But the kidnapper had escaped, nobody was killed and that was it. Perfect. But there's something peculiar.

She didn't know either Vermouth had gone soft or they were just lucky. And that boy with glasses was way beyond lucky 'to be left somewhere' and still alive. One thing for sure, she would gladly punch him in the face later for making her run for miles just to get to him. Not to mention he almost let his sweet girlfriend die too. Oh wait, wasn't that her fault instead?

"She was so terrible. That kidnapper was. I mean, she hurt Jodie-sensei and pointed that gun at you. It was so wrong," Ran mused, and Haibara couldn't help but to look at her. "You were really brave."

Haibara turned her head down because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she hoped Ran had never said that. It made her feel so small and miserable. She didn't deserve it, yet Ran was too damn innocent and honest with her words. Haibara wished she could be as honest too, because this feeling inside her had becoming too unbearable. She couldn't hold this anymore.

"You reminded of someone I knew," she blurted out before her brain could think of better things to say, but there was no turning back. "Someone— Someone who also saved my life before."

She half-hoped that Ran would say anything at this, but she didn't. She just sat there, waiting. She probably hadn't getting used to such a brutal honesty, maybe, but she's still there.

"I was surrounded with these bad guys once," she continued with a lie because it was easier anyway. "And she– She rushed through these men just to get me and she kept us safe. She was my sister."

There was no questioning of the use of the past tense, but Haibara didn't feel the sadness or the agony from the brief story of her dark life at the moment. On the contrary, she felt she could breathe without feeling nauseous now. Ran hadn't said anything, so she just stared at her feet and couldn't look up anyhow. Maybe that's how she had always been, just like when Vermouth was about to take her life. Scared, shitless.

"I wish I were strong like her," she murmured and that was it. The bomb had exploded and she wished Ran couldn't see how fragile she felt inside. She just tried to keep her mask remain and her body even. Ran was approaching her now and she almost felt she's about to be pulled into a hug before having a pity time together.

But she was wrong. Ran stood in front of her now, and she was smiling.

"Your sister must be really proud that you've grown to be as strong as she is," Ran said instead before gently bowed closer. "People can be strong as long as they have something they believe in, or someone they care about. Your sister is strong because she has you, Ai-chan."

Haibara couldn't escape now because Ran didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she had invaded her personal space. She had no choice but stare the taller girl back, but it wasn't for too long. Ran suddenly messed her hair playfully and giggled.

"You really _are_ cute," she said before she even considered that Haibara might have had some sort of head trauma, which she didn't anyway. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should call the nurse to check on you. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Haibara watched as Ran opened the door to get out, but there's a tiny figure on the way. The strawberry blonde girl didn't need to wonder who it was.

"Ah! Conan-kun, she's awake. Yeah, I'll just need to find the nurse. You can come in," Ran said in happy tone and let the boy step into the room. Haibara thought she saw Ran winked at her before she disappeared. "Just wait for a moment and I'll come back later."

The door was closed and there stood the boy with his stupid innocent face.

"Jodie-sensei is fine. She's been through the surgery and will spend a week or two here, but she is fine," he explained and reached a chair nearby.

"So I've heard," she managed.

"One member of the black organization was found dead. Vermouth got away, but no one else is injured," Conan placed the chair beside her bed before climbed and sat down on it.

"What a turnout," she commented shortly but didn't say anything more. Under normal circumstances, she would probably snap at him for facing _them_ by himself and then be curious about the detail. Well, actually snapping at him didn't sound that bad.

And as if sensing something was wrong, the boy caught up. "What?"

"How could you be so calm that your girlfriend almost got shot today?"

"Whoa, Haibara. She's not my girlfriend and she's fine."

"What if the organization spotted her? Would it be fine then?"

"If so, she probably wouldn't be here now, would she? Look, this hospital and the detective agency are now guarded and nobody is trying to silence anyone so far. I think it's safe to assume—"

"_Assume_?"

"—that the organization isn't laying their eyes on anybody."

"Oh yeah? What were you assuming before you went to that place, Kudo?" she cracked and boiled and she couldn't care more.

"Haibara," he patiently prompted her. "Would you just please calm down?"

Calm down? Of course she could calm down. She had kept calm down since she had sensed he had been up to something, she had kept calm down when she had been locked up in the basement while he had been gone in God knew where and surely she had kept calm down when she had busted her knee on her way to get to his place, while wondering whether she ever made it to see him again or greeted with his dead corpse instead. She could calm down. She always had.

"There. How are you feeling?"

Now it's her turn to be taken aback. "What?"

"Are you okay? How did you get to the pier?"

"Does it matter?" she asked instead. She didn't have any interest of reciting one of her worst marathon experience by far.

"I'm sorry I locked you in the basement. I truly am," he said, looking almost apologetic with his sad, child-like puppy eyes. Even though she's an excellent actress, she couldn't figure out if he was real or it was just an attempt to buy her. Either way, she couldn't think of anything to say, or retort, or pay it back with a witty remark of hers. She sighed in return.

"Just. Don't do it again."

"What, are you worried about me?" he teased, and she shot him the best killer eyes she could muster. "W-wait. I was just kidding."

"Good," she said, and she decided maybe it's time to take a break from that boy for a while. She could always snap at him later to make him pay for how much energy she had to waste for the sake of his life. As if reading her hint, he jumped out from his chair and retreated to the door.

"Okay, nice seeing you. We'll talk later to make up the story about how did it happen and such. Maybe you can help me with reasonable plot in the kidnapping?" he said when he was at the door, and all she could do was nod.

"Sure."

"Great. And one more thing," Conan held the door ajar and peeked inside for the last thing he wanted to say. "I may have misjudged you. But I think you really are strong, in your own way. Goodnight."

If there was anything she admired about him that day, it was his ability to throw the last lines that could make her smile like a goof for a few seconds. Maybe worrying about him every once in a while wasn't so bad after all.

**-0-**

3.

The third time she confronted them, it was at the worst place possible.

She was at this stupid mystery train with Professor and Detective Boys. Even Ran, her loud friends, and her dad were in there too.

Well, at least she brought her antidote with her. She could at least save the others if Bourbon was meant to end it there for good. She opened her box of capsule, took one in the midair before getting ready to swallow it.

But then she saw he was kneeling in front of her. Tooru Amuro was kneeling with his gun touching her forehead. He was smiling as he pulled the trigger ever so slowly.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Sherry. And say hello to your parents and sister."

BANG!

Cold sweat. Goosebumps.

Haibara woke up in her bed, sitting up and panting. It was just a bad dream. It had been a week since the mystery train case, yet it was still haunting her. She could always see Bourbon whenever she closed her eyes, seeking for the perfect time to put a bullet in her head or cut her throat. Her dreams varied from either one now and it made her night a little rough to get through. She needed a drink.

As she was about to reach for a glass of water on the table near the bed, she froze at once when she saw a shadow on the wall.

It was a man, clearly, and he was perfectly poised and blended in the darkness. His hands were on his chest and he was leaning against the wall, facing her. No. She was sure he was staring at her now and she was petrified, unable to do anything because the idea of a man staring her while she's sleeping really gave her a creep. Was it Bourbon? No, she could've sensed him and this was nothing like his presence. Was it a thief? Highly unlikely, considering he didn't act like one and didn't appear like one. A pedophile thief, maybe? Oh, right. That must be it.

"Kudo-kun, is that you?" she groaned inwardly. "Do you have any idea of how inappropriate for a guy, at this hour, to stare at a girl while—"

"It is inappropriate, alright. But I'm not Kudo," the man said, and for a second Haibara's heart stopped beating. "In fact, I'm pretty sure there's no man here named 'Kudo', am I right?"

However bizarre this situation was, Haibara could manage to ask the obvious. "Who are you?"

"Hey, don't be afraid, Little Lady. It's me," the man said, and he stepped toward the light a little more. "See? The phantom of thief? The master of disguise?"

Haibara squinted to the figure. It was impossible. "Kaito Kid?"

"Yes, I am. It's good to see you're alright," the thief said from under the shadow, but it was clear that he was grinning. It was unusual to see _him_ there in her room because she barely knew him and he didn't have any idea about her whatsoever. Also, it was like three in the morning and people were supposed to be asleep, yet Kaito Kid was in her room and he wasn't wearing his white costume and she mistakenly thought he was Kudo.

Wait, maybe it's just someone else playing a prank on her?

"That beautiful lady Yukiko-san is sleeping on her room. I'm not someone else in disguise," Kid explained to her as if sensing her wandering mind. "I'm the real me."

"But, how did you— What—" she trailed on her words and rubbed her eyes violently, just in case if she was still dreaming. But she's not. Splendid. The real Kaito Kid was in her room at three in the morning. Wasn't he supposed to hunt for jewelry or diamonds at this hour? It didn't make any sense.

Haibara looked once again at him, longer this time, and decided to just cut through the chase.

"Why are you here?" she inquired.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked back, teasingly. Haibara only shrugged and waited for the answer. "Well, I was in the middle of a work of mine, and suddenly I remembered about you. I know we never met in person, so I thought it won't hurt to stop by and say hello."

The girl stared at him in return, slightly frustrated. "Do you always do that to anyone you never met in person?"

"No. Only the mysterious, and dangerously good-looking one," he said with a devilish kind of smile, and Haibara wasn't so sure if she should take his words seriously or not. Usually Haibara would be interested to play along. At least if he wanted to keep her up, he should make her a coffee. But it was not the best time and the wisest idea at the moment.

"Look. If someone else wakes up and finds you here, I'm afraid things will be difficult. Especially for you," she reminded him.

"That's so sweet of you, but don't worry. I've made it through the _very_ worst," he said, still glowing with his smile, and something clicked in Haibara's mind. So this was what he's trying to say, all of this visit was all about.

"I believe I owe you something," the girl said, trying to sound diplomatic. "Is that why you're here for?"

Much to her surprise, Kid chuckled. "No, not you. Your boyfriend does."

"Boyfriend?" she repeated, then frowned. "He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm not sure. You and that little detective look so good together," Kid said. "Also, he's willing to do anything for you to keep you safe."

"He would've done the same for anybody else."

"He wouldn't ask for my assistance if it were for just anybody else," he argued, stubbornly. "He even has his mom put her eyes on you."

"What's your point?" she asked, uncomplainingly, while reminding herself not to snap at any moment.

Kaito Kid didn't answer this time. He just stood there, by the wall, smirking. It looked like something amused him all of a sudden. Then, as Haibara was still busy figuring out the odd, he stepped forward.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to finally meet you, Little Lady. I hope you forgive my rudeness. Goodbye."

When Haibara's brain processed Kid's last words, the door in front of her was slammed open. She was almost shaken by the loud thud when she saw the boy standing in her doorframe.

She tried to make out anything to say, but she was shocked the second time when something behind her was breaking in another loud crash. Her head turned automatically to the sound, and all what remained were the opened windows and the curtain, which was waving violently from the night's cold wind.

Then, the boy rushed in full speed to the windows just to be disappointed a second later.

"Dammit," he muttered, before his eyes captured something pinned on the frame. It was a card. A white card. With a certain someone's symbol in it. Conan took it with his hand and threw a puzzled look at her. "Kaito Kid? Really? Had he been here?"

The girl blinked, still in her bed. "Yup."

"How long had he been here?" Conan demanded, impatient. He locked the windows, got to her bed and stood by her side. "What did he want?"

"Um," Haibara was little uncomfortable by the proximity and baffled by Conan's reaction, but she better said something soon. "To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"Well, what did he do in your room anyway?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, he was already standing here. Then, we talked. And just now, he left."

"Talked?" Conan repeated, his brows furrowed.

"Yes. As in we've exchanged words to communicate," Haibara rolled her eyes, then Conan took his cell phone out from his pocket and dialed a number. "Kudo-kun, what's the matter?"

"I'm going to wake up the FBI surveillance team outside and tell them to find their replacements. That's the matter," he hissed while holding his phone tight and still dialing a number. "They better find a better team who knows how to protect a goddamn house."

Haibara winced. "Kudo-kun, it's fine. He's gone. Nobody gets hurt."

"Damn, their phone is off," he snapped, clearly wasn't listening to her, then stuffed his cell phone back in. "What did he say when you two 'talked'? Did he say anything about why he's here?"

Haibara still didn't see the whole deal, but she convinced herself that this was just a typical Shinichi Kudo when a criminal just got away from under his nose. "Nothing important," she said to cooperate. "I was asking him the same question regarding the reason of his presence, but I don't think he gave me satisfactory answer."

"What did he say? Like, the actual quote."

She took a long breath. "He said, and I quote, 'I was in the middle of a work, and suddenly I remembered about you. So I stopped by,'" she lied, but she honestly didn't care.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he scowled.

"_I don't know_," she said, her palm was on her face, then she recovered. "Kudo-kun," she started again. "Calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down knowing there was a criminal had broken in unnoticed in this house? Next time, it could be _those people_ trying to strangle you while you're asleep!" he babbled away fast, and she was bewildered, and someone else was on the door.

"What's going on?" Yukiko yawned, obviously still sleepy, and looked at both kids for a response.

Without any other words, Conan went out abruptly and passed his mother on the way. His breath was still racing when he left.

Poor Yukiko looked hurt for a moment, then she gave Haibara some sort of warm, reassuring smile.

"I'm going to talk to him," she said, and then she disappeared. Another figure clumsily peeked from the door and looked at Haibara with the same confusion.

"Is everything okay?" Agasa asked, leaning in the doorframe, but he wasn't going to go inside. He just stood there and waited. "What happened?"

Haibara was tempted to tell him right away, but she held herself and buried herself in the blanket. "Nothing, Prof. Go back to sleep."

The old man seemed to be unsure, but he left anyway. "Okay. Goodnight, Ai-kun."

"Night."

The door was closed and the room was silent again. Haibara tried to even her breath because her heart had been pounding harder than usual in a moment ago. It was a busy night. First it was the nightmare, there was Kid, then him. Then he was snapping about anything, and then he left.

Haibara shifted ungracefully and laid on her back. Her eyes were fixed to the dark ceiling for it seemed she wouldn't be able to sleep again soon. She tried to think, process, and connect the strings from that night and maybe she'd understand Conan's dramatic behavior earlier. It surprised her that a practical man like him could be very difficult for no good reason.

Was it really a big deal if Kaito Kid, a thief who saved her life once, paid her a visit and talked to her? What was it to him? Did he feel like he was overstepped? Or he was just being himself with his high pride of justice?

Whatever it was, this wasn't all of this supposed to be. She wouldn't let it to end this way.

The next day, they woke up, ate breakfast, and walked together for school in silence. Well, it was until the Detective Boys joined in and suddenly he found his ability to speak again. It was as if nothing had ever happened and he never got so pissed last time they talked. But she could bear with that, because one thing she knew, she wouldn't let him get away. Not so easily.

When they were having a recess after lunch, and the Detective Boys was sitting and cheering for the ongoing football match from one spot near the field, someone nudged Haibara by her shoulder and woke her up from her daydream.

"Ai-chan, are you okay? You seem… tired," a voice said. Haibara looked at her and smiled. It was Ayumi.

"Yeah, I was having a trouble sleeping last night," she confessed. "But I'm fine."

"Do you have a fight with Conan-kun?" then she blurted so out of the blue that Haibara thought she might heard it wrong. But Ayumi was looking at her with honest, worried eyes. It's funny how an innocent child like that could easily read her.

"Sort of," Haibara sighed, staring at her feet. Sharing a little of the frustration wouldn't hurt, right?

"I knew it," the black-haired girl said, her face turned serious. "Maybe Ai-chan and Conan-kun should talk."

Haibara looked up at her, and realized it wasn't a question, or suggestion. It was a settlement.

"I'm going to buy us drinks," Ayumi announced and got up to the boys. "Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, would you like to help me buy some drinks? There are five of us and I only have two hands."

"You're right, the snack made me thirsty," Genta beamed.

"You are always thirsty," Mitsuhiko commented before they left. Haibara watched them as they walked away and lost from her sight. Conan was left alone on his seat few feet in front of her, and he hadn't even bothered to look at her or say anything. What a stubborn kid.

She lazily walked up to him and sat on the bench by his side.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said back, but that was it. His eyes were glued to the field as if there's far more entertaining show there, something that was worth more of his time. Haibara did the same thing though, and for a moment it slipped in her mind that it might be a bad idea. She didn't know how to start anyway. Maybe it's better to wait till he cooled down and they could all forget that he had unresolved anger issue. Wait, was he angry?

"Kudo-kun, are you mad at me?" she asked softly, but just enough for him to hear.

"No," she heard him answered, eyes still on the field as he spoke. So that's a breaking news.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" she proceeded.

"No," he said again, and she almost complained about the lack of elaboration in his statement. But she didn't push it. If he wanted to play yes-or-no game, she's all into it.

"Do you regret your decision to ask his help in the train?"

Conan was silent for a few seconds, then he answered. "No."

"Then I don't see why you've been avoiding me," she resigned. This whole talking thing was a bad idea. She glanced away to search for Ayumi and the other boys, but they hadn't back yet. Haibara was considering maybe she should excused herself and see why it took so damn long for the others to get their drinks.

"Why didn't you warn anyone when you see him in your room?"

The girl turned her head instantly to the sudden voice and found Conan facing her now with unreadable expression. She didn't know if she should be happy about it. He himself said that he didn't want to talk about last night.

But he talked about it anyway. "Well," she started. "I thought if I had, I would have gotten him in trouble. He could've been caught or something."

"That's what people do when they find a professional thief lurking around," he argued.

"Kudo-kun, he wasn't stealing anything. He was just a guy who saved my life and was almost literally blown up by the organization," she explained. So they're back to this discussion again. "What did you expect me to do?"

"It still would've been good to catch him, though."

"Well, I'm sorry if my sense of justice isn't as impeccable as yours."

The boy didn't response and silence was all over them. There was still no sign of Ayumi, and the kids near them were bursting with joy. Apparently one of the team had scored. But they both sat still on the bench, oblivious to the noise of the surrounding. A warm breeze flew by Haibara's cheek and waved through her hair. Then she realized that she felt the same warmth inside, even though her day didn't start out well and Conan had been giving her a hard time. Maybe she was mad too because this was the first time he had ever treated her like this and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was her who was mad.

"I still don't understand why you're avoiding me," she said in lower tone, just because she felt he ought to know. "I thought you're blaming me for letting him get away."

"I don't blame you," he responded almost immediately. "I'm not avoiding you either. It's not about you. Or Kid. He was just there to remind me of the debt," he continued as she dared to look at him again, then he took a long breath as he spoke. "It's just me."

"What about you?" she found herself asking.

"Well, I don't think—" he trailed and stopped. "Maybe it's not the best subject to discuss right now."

He was pulling away again and she sensed it. She wouldn't let it.

"Kudo-kun, what is it?" she's surprised she could be this persistent, but he's the one who started all of this. And he's pulling away. It was not like him. "I'll be kind."

She heard him breathed away and she waited. "Well," his voice shuddered. "I might be a little overreacting last night," he said, still unable to look at her. "When I opened the door and saw someone in your room, I swear I thought it was _them_. And I was too late. I just couldn't think straight."

He was the most capable person of thinking straight at any worst kind of situation, she wanted to say, and the implication of what he said should be considered preposterous. But he paused and Haibara inspected him, noticing how stiff he was, however hard he struggled to hide it.

Her lips couldn't help but curved a smile. "So you were worried," she concluded for both of them. "But, you see, Kudo-kun. I'm fine."

"I know. That's the problem," the boy said, and her eyebrows furrowed. "That's what I don't understand. I still can't get over last night. I'm still bothered what if— What if it was truly _them_? What if I found you no longer breathing in your bed because I was too late?"

Haibara's mind was blank now, and she sat straighter, looking away, unable to decide what to think of. "Oh," she managed.

"So, I'm not avoiding you. I just need time for myself to, uh, figure some things out. About me. It's not so easy for me, apparently," he explained, and she felt a little of awkwardness built between them. "You know, being thick and all."

"Kudo-kun, that's—" Haibara couldn't finish because he didn't look offended. He was amused, even, judging from the small chuckle he held under his breath.

"I know. It's never been my strong subject," he added and shrugged the joke for himself. Of course Haibara used to believe that no matter how ridiculously genius he was, he totally lacked at one thing. One thing that caused Shinichi Kudo to be single still, despite the fact that there were many girls with sane mind wouldn't want to think twice to be his girlfriend. One thing that made a woman patiently wait for his return. One thing that made her bear with this tiring and never ending run or her life.

The fact that she had made him admit that certain flaw of his made her stomach stir. Not to mention there's sudden warmth crawled up her cheeks. He was right. It was not the best subject to discuss with her right then. She cleared her throat.

"So, I suppose I need to give you some space then, until—"

"Yeah."

"Right, um, fine," she said. "Goodluck on that."

"Sure, I'll need it," and he smiled. For the first time ever since the incident, he showed up his childish face to her for a second before making himself look busy with the football match again. She felt that she understood why Conan had been keeping a distance from her eyes since the morning. She started to feel the urge to do the same.

Haibara rose from her spot and walked away, because Ayumi and the others were definitely took too much time. She didn't have to let the boy know where she was going; neither did he have to question that. She just walked, and walked, and she felt her feet might fly away few inches above the ground and there's a chunk of weight formed inside her chest. It's sort of familiar, yet liberating, and suddenly she found herself standing in front of the kids before she knew it.

"Sorry, Ai-chan. Long queue," Ayumi greeted her sheepishly.

"Haibara-san, this is yours," Mitsuhiko joined in and handed her the cold juice. "Um, are you alright?"

"What?" she blinked.

"You're smiling," Genta informed her. "Like, since you walked here. Something funny?"

Funny? Oh no, it was closer than that. But she really didn't know. It was something good, at least. "Nothing," she said. "Let's just go back to the match."

The boys bought that, but Haibara knew the one who didn't. Ayumi was secretly smiling at her, and quickly wrapped her arm to drag themselves back to the bench. To him, which was still thoughtful and at loss about something. And Haibara thought, maybe making someone like him doubting his whole being and questioning his intelligence wasn't so bad after all.

**-0-**

2.

The fourth time she confronted them, it was the longest meeting she'd ever had since she could remember.

There he was, sitting at the middle of the court in front of everybody. _That person_. The very exact person who's responsible behind the so-called black organization.

Haibara took few seconds to collect herself, because _that person_ had been glaring at her since she came in from the door. He glared at her, bloodshot, and hateful. Bewildered, even, because no one could ever imagine a seven-year-old girl like her would be the key witness and the last thing that could send that person right to jail for the rest of his life.

She let out a long breath before she stepped into the spot where everyone could see her. There were judges. The representative of the government. Selective and high ranked law enforcements, nationwide and abroad. A few people from the media, and restricted audiences. All was waiting for her words.

But she was not afraid. Not anymore.

She started off by swearing an oath to speak the truth. Then, when the attorney bombarded her with questions, she didn't hesitate in her every answer. She'd given the court everything. She gave them her real name. She gave them her parents and sister's name. She gave them everyone she knew inside her science department; codenames and aliases. She gave them her role in details and what she was specialized in. She gave them they needed to know about the drugs.

She mentioned her past, when she had been to United States to get her education and such. She mentioned her betrayal to the organization and the motive as well. She mentioned her parents and sister's death. She mentioned how she had swallowed the drug in despair, and how she'd been running away since. She mentioned her post-condition after that, and what she'd been working underground until then. She mentioned where and how she had been when the organization had been attacked and taken down with cost of so many lives not long before.

She told them everything. That's what she's meant to be there for.

When she'd done with it, she stormed out of the room, and the blitz of the cameras followed her and her guards until she made it through the door. After she's secured, she just tried to breathe in and out, overwhelmed by the dim noise in the room behind her. One of the officers guarding her offered a sympathetic look and patted her back.

"You did great, Little Girl," the officer said, and Haibara immediately recognized the voice as Jodie-sensei's. She looked up and their eyes met in the same relief, knowing that they had finally bring the organization to justice. The organization that had taken their loved ones and brought them to the same goal, only with different path.

Before Haibara could say anything, Jodie-sensei turned her head to an approaching figure. He just passed through the front gate and was accompanied by an armed officer as a formality, for the sake of the trial. He came right on time.

"Professor Agasa," Jodie greeted the old man, nodding slightly.

"Jodie-sensei, I'll take care of Ai-kun from here," the professor said, and Jodie didn't protest. She patted Haibara's back one more time before announcing to the guards to take their leave. Soon after, Haibara was left alone with the man she had been waiting. They stood there for a while, and Agasa was smiling at her kindly to remind her that he's there for her.

"Professor," she said, and she was surprised how hoarse she sounded, unlike few minute ago. She also felt that her face had gone numb a little. Maybe she even had gotten pale, as if she just got out alive from a war or some sort, which wasn't completely untrue. She hoped it would be the last time she ever had to show herself in the court. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

"We're leaving now?" Agasa understandingly voiced her thought out loud.

"Please," she affirmed, and they both walked through the lobby and were about to stepped out of the door when somebody called behind her.

"Haibara, wait!"

She squeezed her eyes shut upon hearing that voice. _His_ voice. Stopping her right before she was ready to get herself out from everything. She had done her job, hadn't she?

"Kudo-kun, won't you miss the rest of the trial?" she said instead, and turned around to face the boy. Even the professor had to close the door back and waited.

"Just, wait," he said, gaining his breath. "The court can wait. I just want to say few things, before you leave."

Haibara's brain was still working on about witty reply when Agasa nudged her back. "I'll be waiting in the car. Goodnight, Shinichi-kun."

"Thanks, Professor," Conan said, and the door's closed. It was only two of them now, with the exception of the guards nearby. Haibara didn't move as the boy minimized their distance by just a few feet away. "And thanks to you too, Haibara."

"What for?"

"I thought you'd never come in here. I thought you'd turned down the committee's request for you to testify against the organization," he chuckled a bit, but the look in his eyes was sincere. "So, thank you."

"I'm just doing my part," she said. "If there's nothing else, I should probably go."

"No. There is, actually," he said in hurry before she turned her heel. "Now I understand that after tonight, you have nothing to do with this court anymore. You have done with the organization. You're free now."

"Congratulations on me, I suppose," she commented, unsure of what he expected to hear.

"Haibara, what I'm saying is you don't need me anymore. Even Professor. Or this disguise. You're free to make your own choice now. And I believe you've already made it, right?"

He didn't question her. He only sought for affirmation. He knew it. He knew she's been looking for tickets far away from Japan. He knew she had planned it all along, ever since the organization had fallen. He knew that she might even go away right now to catch her plane, if she had any, which was possible. She didn't know how, but he knew.

"It's my decision, Kudo-kun. And I'm fully aware of the consequences," Haibara said, much to convince herself, because it was apparent that he was going to stop her. "Just the way I decided to run away with you."

"But you don't have to run away now."

"Kudo-kun, if you're worried about the antidote, I already made a dozen for you and gave it to Professor. You don't need me anymore," she said. She wasn't lying. Professor really had the dozen of the full antidote which she had finished not long after the organization was down. They were able to retrieve the data and she had been working overnight in the basement until the test indicated a hundred percent of success. The anti-APTX was done.

"That's not true, Haibara. I still need you," Conan insisted. "I need you to wait. Just a few more days until the sentence is final."

Haibara almost gave in now, just like every argument they had before. He was always stubborn, and she always bent. She did her waiting, after all this time. She did her waiting since he promised to figure things out about him that sunny day at the school. She gave him the time, and she had been always waiting since.

"Do you know where I'll be going to after this is all done, Kudo-kun?" she found herself asking, challenging him, forcing him to walk in her shoes. He just stared right back into her steady gaze.

"Where?"

"London. Where I can find out more about my parents. About my mother. I have to find out because nobody else can," she said. "Not even the organization. Not even Vermouth or any one of them can, even if they said they had been working with my parents for a long time."

Conan didn't interrupt. He just stood there, listening.

"I might find something I'm looking for there. Maybe I don't. Maybe I'll be back here someday, or maybe I'll travel more," she continued. "It's a big decision, Kudo-kun, I know. But it's a conscious decision. And I don't see any more reason for me to wait any longer for that."

Conan still didn't say anything to retort, but he didn't flinch in inch either even she had made her point that she wouldn't change her mind. Maybe it's about time he surrendered and just went back to the precious hearing of his. Standing there won't lead them anywhere.

But when she was about to make her way back, he opened his mouth.

"I'll give you a good reason," he said, smiling. "I'm in love with you. How's that for a reason?"

Haibara mentally checked her ears if she heard him right.

"I've been thinking about it and I understand it now. I don't know since when, but I understand," he explained, with a content smile on his face as if he had discovered a new world. "I'm in love with you."

She wasn't sure if he said that twice just to let her hear more clearly, or just he was happy to see her dumbfounded expression. The more irritating thing was just how easy and light he said it, as if he's announcing the weather cast or something. There's nothing dramatic in that.

"You seriously have the worst timing," she sighed, defeated, because she didn't realized how much drama she had in her head the entire time, and that boy just came into the picture and ruined it. At least he fit into the picture now.

"I know. It's still not my strongest subject," he agreed, and Haibara had to wipe her face to wash away the heat. "So, would you wait? For a few more days? Then I promise you'll have it in your way, but not now."

The girl didn't answer for a few seconds and just inspected him. She gave in. "We'll see."

Conan punched the air in victory and practically beamed. "You won't regret it, Haibara. And tell Professor to drive safely. Goodnight," he said, and then he's out of her sight. Just like that.

"Goodnight," she said to no one. But then she smiled. "Idiot."

When she finally reached the car, Professor was already inside with expectant look on his silly chubby face.

"I had never seen you so happy after a talk with him, Ai-kun," Agasa teased after she closed the door and put on her seatbelt.

"Well, he's not always a jerk, Professor," she commented lamely.

"What, you even take his side now?" Agasa tried to sound surprised. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing, Professor. Just drive."

"Okay, okay," the old man laughed and hit the gas. Haibara couldn't stand being laughed at so she looked away. Through the windows. Through the dark and cold night. Through the passing lights and innocent people passing by. Through the few more days she's willing to wait for someone that just came into the picture. For someone who took long enough to understand what love was. And she smiled, because she had chosen an idiot and she realized, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**-0-**

1.

The last time she confronted one of them, she was staring right into her eyes.

She was standing in front of the big mirror, with a new jeans and new shirt and pretty much new body. She had taken the antidote, and she still couldn't believe how foreign she felt in her true form. It's a strange feeling, yet nostalgic, as if bringing back old memories. It was like coming home after such a really long, long time.

She inspected her face to get used to it. Her blue orbs shot the intense gaze right back to her as she closed in. She touched her cheek and trailed down to her chin, stroking a little bit there. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair, and noticed not much of a difference, only she had longer hair now. She inspected the hand instead, because she always remembered it would be smaller. She shook her head and back to the mirror again. She paused for a moment and decided.

"Goodbye, Sherry," she murmured, and there's suddenly a second figure on the mirror behind him.

"And welcome, Shiho," he said with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Kudo-kun, could you at least knock?" she hissed, her hand held herself near her heart as if preventing it from jumping out.

"You took too long just to pack one suitcase," Shinichi commented, eyes on the bed where her belongings were supposed to go inside the empty suitcase near the wall. "Our plane is leaving in two hours."

Shiho blinked upon hearing the word 'our' coming from his lips. She just stood there, watching him as he opened the black leather box on the bed for her. And then he halted, as if sensing a death dagger coming right to his back.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, approaching him. "I still can't believe I'm letting you go to London with me."

"That's easy," he chuckled and sat on the bed as the girl cleaned up a pile of clothes and other things on the table until they're fit into the suitcase. "That's because you love me too much."

"You say the big word too much lately, don't you think?" she said, suppressing a smile.

"What, you don't like it?" he asked. She was done with her things now, sat right next to him and stared at him instead. It's not like she didn't like it. Since he said it after the court two weeks ago, that word had made today's possible. She had postponed her flight, waited, and then he had come back with a slightly different version of the plan. It had been involving his name on the list of passenger and two antidotes for each one of them. And now, there they were, questioning whether she liked how the word had changed her life.

"No," she said, eyes still level with his gaze. "I like something else better."

Before he could say anything, her lips were gently pressed into his and his hand held her waist by instinct. It wasn't a big deal. He had started it first somewhere after the court was over, and then he had done it again after they had their body back. This had been something that they started to grow accustomed to and she felt she might as well get herself used to it.

"Shiho, we shouldn't," he said, when he felt the temperature was increasing, but he didn't pull back. "Prof said— to hurry."

"Mm," she hummed against his lips. "What for?"

"Lunch— together," he managed, his free palm slid through Shiho's hair before settling on her cheek. "Before we leave."

"Us three?" she said lazily.

"Five. My parents are coming," his voice was getting heavier at that. She groaned a little as the response. "I know. I was surprised too."

She clung to his shirt now, still unwilling to leave so soon. It's too comfy. Then as if getting her message, Shinichi laid her on her back without breaking the kiss and rested himself on his elbow, gaining the upper hand. Her everything was starting to blur.

"How much time do we have?" she asked in between her breath.

"Ten minutes," he mumbled, rasp and low, before whispering, "I love you."

Shiho wanted to remind him that he said it again, like he just learned to speak the word and unable to stop saying it. She couldn't hold her smile this time and gave him his prize. She knew he deserved it.

"Love you too."

They broke the kiss and lingered a little longer than that, just be with each other, savoring every moment they had before eventually leaving the house. Embracing the new adventure. Making the whole new pages. And she was convinced maybe having a little love in there wasn't so bad after all.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

Comments are love too, people :D


End file.
